warstormfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rewlf2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warstorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Factions page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) adopting Hi. Your contributions to the wiki look great and I have given you bureaucrat and admin rights. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Types template missing dragons infantry, archers page etc, with name list into templates are complicate to edit please. turn back into simple list those pages until the names will be 100% inserted If I never see any changes or responses within a week, i will take the initiative Bhamoot 09:02, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Bhamoot :There should be no problem adding back the list of names in the category pages, however it has the consequence of hard to relinking them from individual card articles. Feel free to add the lists. :The result might seem to be duplicated list, one from article and one from template. I have no intention to really delete the names on categories but... well, the templates should be rather updated as I reviewed. 09:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) (Title not added) hello i have a good knowledge of warstorm and know alot about the cards so if you need any help with the pages or card information i am willing to help. i was wondering though why so many cards are not listed here or why many of them do not have the picture of the card. thanks :) :The cards already have most of the images uploaded by me. Just search by their name, but I claimed them from anothe rsite which made the names a bit fuzzy. Moreover, it is not a very active wiki, so take leisure here :D 00:58, December 16, 2010 (UTC) most of the picture are already upped by Rewlf2 in the database (off course, facebbok warstorm updated some of theyr pictures now) the problem is only to find those pictures in the sea of the images in the database. this is a complete list for artifact cards you can obtain with "ask for a card" on faceebook circuit *silvintri longbow t2/t5 *slavedriver whip t2/t5 *chalice of healing t2/t5 *amulet of healt t2/t5 *aseti book of fire t3/t6 *battle horn t3/t6 *blade of weakness t3/t6 *codex tempest t3/t6 *dragonslayer's sword t3/t6 *gold t3/t6 *gruesome blade t3/t6 *helm of absorbion t3/t6 *khronan rum t3/t6 *korro's crystal ball t3/t6 *lance of faith t3/t6 *orb of dragonkind t3/t6 *red tide shield t3/t6 *reflecting amulet t3/t6 *ring of firebreath t3/t6 *ring of flight t3/t6 *soul leech t3/t6 *ticking pack t3/t6 *troll blood vial t3/t6 *book of faces t4/t7 *drums of despair t4/t7 *king draeth's flail t4/t7 *kirdanaan darkshield t4/t7 *scepter of command t4/t7 *shield of storms t4/t7 *treasure chest t4/t7 *deadly poniard t4/t7 *mithril shield t4/t7 *anden longbow t4/t7 *dawnward sextant t4/t7 *skarg's axe t4/t7 *war brew t4/t7 *cursed medallion t4/t7 *putrid dagger t4/t7 *buring orb t4/t7 *crow of flames t4/t7 a special thanks to all my friend who help me whit the list :)Bhamoot 11:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : Post scriptum: also i today chanced the archers-type page look if u like, added specific templates for archers for each faction, include demon and human, if a future expansion warstorm will introduce it Image Gallery I dug through the Warstorm forums today (provided by Zynga) and noticed that there is no (easily found?) post that lists all the cards by image. I decided that I'm going to begin a project to have a screen cap of every available card in the game and create a post with said images. I don't have them all, not even close. But I imagine if I announce my intentions to the forum community, I should get some help on the project. Yes, there -are- lists of all the cards, but eff me, it's just not good enough IMO and I've got plenty of time on my hands. I'm going to start with the cards I own, and then post the results to the forums, while asking for help filling in the blanks. That being said, I wanted to let you know, and offer to upload the files to your wiki as well for future edits and additions to the pages you already have here. Warstorm, I believe, will only continue to grow now that Zynga has taken the reins. This means your wiki here will likely see a vast increase in traffic. I'd like to help you help the community. If you're interested, let me know! EDIT: I should have read that there are others with the same intentions. :) I've always been rather trigger happy. Either way, I'm continuing with my quest. :Gaah no no... I have already uploaded most of card images (although with one rarity for any single card) in the wiki. Just look for unused images in this wiki and you can take themwhenever you want. Those images are from another fansite but are not altered, just a few of them being outdated. Hi I think you should add more column on the marketplace page because there's Estian Engineer T6 and Giant Spider T6 Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC)